Invisible
by sinister-vampire07
Summary: Bella was in a terrible accident which resulted in her death. Everyone is devastated. But, what if she could still see, hear, feel, taste and smell everything, as if she were actually living. To everyone she is dead, when really she's just invisible! R&R!
1. I Should Have Turned Back

**A/N: Hello Everyone!! As some of you may know, I haven't updated my other story "The Odyssey" in a while. This is because it was **_**my**_** version of Breaking Dawn, and since Breaking Dawn is now out, I no longer have inspiration to finish it. Instead, I have thought of this new story called "Invisible" to take the place of my other story. You may notice some phrases from my other story in this one. This story starts of similar to "The Odyssey," but has a completely different plot! So, I hope you enjoy this new story! Please R&R!!**

_**sinister-vampire07 **_

* * *

Chapter 1: I Should Have Turned Back

As of now, my life was amazing. I had a caring family, who would do anything for me. I had a loving vampire boyfriend (soon to be husband) that loved and cared for me. I had great friends who supported me. I had food and a warm home. I had everything that I needed. I considered myself to be the luckiest girl in the universe, that nothing could get any better. What I didn't know was that it _wouldn't_ get better, it would get worse. My friends, my family, my love, my life . . . gone. It all happened when I was driving to see the Cullens. I was going to meet them at their house so we could all go shopping together. Even though I'd rather die then go shopping, I wanted to spend time with my family. I'm not a very superstitious person, but they weren't kidding when they said "be careful what you wish for."

XXXXXXX

"Alice, I told you I don't want to go shopping," I complained over the phone.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not like it will kill you to go out in public once in a while," she advised.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Why can't you bring someone else, like Jasper or Rosalie," I requested, my voice sounding a little irritated now?

"They're all coming," she proclaimed, "All we need is you now."

"No," I mumbled.

"Edward will be there," she taunted.

This made me think things over. I always loved spending time with Edward. It almost hurt when I was away from him for too long, as corny as that sounds, it was true. I knew Alice would use the Edward card eventually. She knew I would give in once she played it.

"Ok, fine," I huffed.

"YAYYYYYYYY," she squealed, making me jerk the phone away from my now deaf ear.

"I will get you back for this Alice Cullen," I threatened.

I don't even think she heard that last part because I could hear her doing a victory dance around the room.

"I CAN'T WAIT," she shrieked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok," I sighed, "bye."

The phone clicked and then went dead.

I set the phone down on the counter and started making tonight's dinner. I decided we would be having spaghetti and meat balls. It was simple and easy to make. Surprisingly, Charlie hadn't gotten any better at cooking since I'd been around.

It only took me 15 minutes to make the spaghetti and meat balls, and by the time I was done Charlie came home from work. We both grabbed a plate and sat down to eat.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow Bells," he asked while he stabbed one of the meat balls on his plate?

"I'm going shopping with the Cullens," I confessed. I could feel myself grimace as I said it.

Charlie stopped eating to stare at me in shock.

"You, sh . . . shopping," he stuttered, "that doesn't sound like you at all."

"I never said I was happy about going," I exclaimed, "I just want to be with them, even if that does mean going to the mall."

"Well, have fun then," he chuckled.

"I don't know if _fun_ is the right word," I grumbled.

We ended the shopping conversation right after that. For the rest of the time we ate mostly in silence. We rarely talk during dinner. _I _think of the silence as soothing rather than awkward. It gives me time to think.

We finished our dinner and put the dishes away before I went up to bed. Charlie headed toward the living room, to sit in his lounge chair and watch some of the sports highlights before _he_ went up to bed.

"Goodnight dad," I yawned.

"Night Bells," he answered.

I trudged slowly up the stairs and finally made it to my room. I opened my door and saw Edward sprawled across my bed with his arms behind his head. I strolled to the bed and collapsed beside him.

"You'd better be there tomorrow," I muttered through clenched teeth.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see a smile playing on his lips.

"It won't be _that_ bad," he reassured. "Just think… I'll be there." "We can suffer together!"

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted, trying to hold back a smile.

I could never stay mad when Edward was around. It was near impossible.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow," he asked?

"What…You're not staying," I asked, a hint of disappointment clearly in my voice.

"Well, I have to go hunting tonight before we go tomorrow, just incase."

"No… it's ok. I'll just meet you at the house."

He pulled me onto his lap and put both of his arms around me. I leaned my head against his cold chest. We sat like this for what felt like hours. All we did was talk. My eyes eventually started to get droopy, and my consciousness started to slip. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and drifting off to the sweet sound of Edward humming a song that I recognized as my lullaby.

I woke up the next morning feeling unbearably hot. I was so used to waking up with cold arms around me, but not today. Today I woke alone.

I laid in my bed for the next fifteen minutes until I finally decided I should get up to get ready for the day ahead.

I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast. It was definitely a cereal kind of day! That only took me ten minutes. I went back up to my room to change into some clothes. The mall wasn't anything special, so all I wore was a pair of jeans and a brown zip up hoodie. As for my hair, all I did was let it hang limply around my face.

I was finally ready, so I did a check over in the mirror and then headed downstairs to grab my keys. I was kind of running a bit late because I told Edward I would be there at 12:30. It was already 12:20 and it took fifteen minutes to get there.

When I walked outside it was pouring rain and thick fog coated the air. I almost turned around to go back inside because I didn't want to drive in this weather, but I didn't want to let Alice down either. I deliberated for a minute on what I should do and finally decided that I wasn't going to let Alice down. Besides, the Cullen's house wasn't _that_ far away.

I stepped into my truck, turned the heat up full blast, pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the Cullen's house.

The weather was worse then I thought. It was hard to see through and it made the roads really slippery. I was only five minutes away from their house when I noticed I needed gas, and I wasn't going to make it there with what I had left, so I stopped at the nearest gas station.

When I finished, I pulled out of the gas station and looked both ways to see if there were any cars coming. I couldn't see through the rain very well, but from what I saw everything was clear. I pushed my foot on the gas pedal and started heading toward the house again. Alice was going to hurt me. I was already ten minutes late. As I was pulling out, a loud horn blared in my ears followed by the screeching of tires. I whipped my head around to look out my window. Two bright lights shone right in my eyes. Before I could even blink, the car slammed into _my_ side of the truck; t-boning it. Then everything went black. The only sound I could hear was the echo of my blood curdling screams.

My eyes shot open to the sound of a TV buzzing in the distance. I looked around to see where the hell I was.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This couldn't be right. I was laying in the Cullen's kitchen.

I scrambled to my feet and walked into the living room where all the noise was coming from.

As I stepped into the room, I saw that all of the Cullens were watching the TV, none of them seeming to notice my presence.

"What's taking that girl so long," Rosalie complained?

"She did say 12:30 right Edward," Alice asked.

He nodded his head.

Were they CRAZY?! I was standing right here!

"Alice, I'm right here," I said loudly while taking a step in her direction.

"Maybe she fell down the stairs or something," Emmett suggested, "It is Bella after all."

My heart started to beat faster and harder as I realized there was something very, very wrong!


	2. Gone Forever

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I don't have that much to say but, thank you to all my reviewers! I really hope this story turns out to be awesome! I have the whole story planned out, and I think you will like it! Anyways, please R&R!!**

**_sinister-vampire07_**

_

* * *

_

Were they CRAZY?! I was standing right here!

_"Alice, I'm right here," I said loudly while taking a step in her direction._

_"Maybe she fell down the stairs or something," Emmett suggested, "It is Bella after all."_

_My heart started to beat faster and harder as I realized there was something very, very wrong! _

* * *

Chapter 2: Gone Forever

I had come to two conclusions. Number 1 - They had all utterly lost their minds, or Number 2 - I was having a _really_ bad dream. I was hoping it was the second one. I stood motionless, watching the Cullens. Could they really not know I'm here?

Another ten minutes past without anyone talking about my absurd lateness. Edward was pacing through the living room, looking as if he was in deep concentration. Alice was sitting in the lounger, staring off into space, trying to have a vision, I assumed. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting silently on the couch, chatting amongst themselves.

"I can't see anything," Alice complained, "It's like her future is being blocked off."

I could see Edward's body become rigid and his eyes grow more worried then before. He most definitely was _not_ breathing. The skin over his knuckles turned whiter as he clenched his hands into tight fists. It looked like he could explode at any minute.

"I can't take this anymore," he exhaled sharply. He started heading toward the front door.

"Wait," Alice called urgently, "the phone's going to ring."

As she predicted, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Alice was up and answering the phone before the first ring had ended. Edward's hand was on the doorknob, about to open it, but the call had made him stop. He listened into what she was saying.

"Hello," Alice answered.

I could not hear the other side of the conversation, but I continued to listen to Alice's part.

"Yes, this _is_ the Cullen residence," she continued.

A short pause

"Yes, why," she asked bluntly.

Alice paused for a long moment, as the person must have been explaining something to her. All of a sudden a crunching noise could be heard coming from Edward's direction. He turned around holding the doorknob in his right hand. His face drained of all colour. (Not that he had much colour before) It was the palest I had ever seen him. His face was horror struck, and his body was immobile. It almost looked like he was going to be sick, if that were possible for vampires.

"Edward, are you okay man, you don't look so hot," Emmett asked, worriedly.

Alice then walked into the room looking just as bad as Edward. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Edward must have read Alice's thoughts because they seemed to be the only ones who knew what was going on. The rest of the Cullens sat obliviously on the couch.

Jasper jumped out of his seat when he saw Alice in distress.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Maybe she found out her credit card has been maxed out," Emmett chuckled.

Normally Alice would have come back with a witty remark, but she continued to stare lifelessly in front of her.

"No," Alice breathed.

They all sat with questioning eyes. Alice and Edward, looking like they were about to hurl, stood frozen in their places before Alice spoke up.

"Bella's . . . dead!"

Memories started flooding back. I remembered driving to the Cullen's house, going to the gas station, and . . . the crash.

Maybe I _was_ dead. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. I brought the sleeve of my shirt up to my eyes to wipe the tears away. This made me realize something. How could I be dead if I was crying? Come to think of it, there were a lot of things that were happening to me that shouldn't happen when you're dead. I could _see _the Cullens, I could smell the sweet scent of Edward, and I didn't feel any different. Things just weren't fitting together.

I wanted to try something. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. I slowly walked over to where Edward was still standing, motionless. I brought my hand up to his face and used the back of my hand to stroke his cold cheek. I waited for a second, but nothing happened. He didn't feel anything! I felt my curious smile turn into a frown. Tears started collecting in my eyes again, threatening to fall. I didn't want to be here anymore. I had to go somewhere else, anywhere but here. I fled through the front door and once I got outside I started to run. I didn't know where exactly, but I could not stand being _here._ I was no longer going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, I was not going to become a vampire, and I would not live a happy life with the Cullens. I was dead and never coming back.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was about to go out the door and go see what was taking Bella so long, when the phone started ringing in the kitchen, just as Alice had said. So I waited to see if it was Bella saying she would be here soon.

"Hello," I heard Alice answer from the kitchen.

I read Alice's mind to hear what the other person was saying. It was definitely not Bella. The voice was deep and kind of hoarse. A man's voice.

"Hello, are you the Cullen's?"

"Yes, this _is_ the Cullen residence".

"This is Sheriff Knight; I'm from the police station outside of Forks. I would like to speak to you about something, but first, do you know a girl named Bella Swan?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mention of her name.

"Yes, why?" Alice's voice got noticeably quieter, when she noticed the serious tone of the man's voice.

"Well, I have some bad news".

My hand tightened around the doorknob, the metal molding to the shape of my hand.

"It just so happens that there was a car collision by the gas station. From what we know, Bella was driving out of the station when an oncoming car smashed into the driver's side. The compact of the two vehicles was so severe that Bella had no chance of surviving. The truck was in flames when we arrived at the scene. We did a thorough search inside the truck and around the premises, but no remains were found of her. We concluded that she must have burned in the fire".

I whipped around so I was facing my family, the doorknob still in my hand. They were sitting quietly on the couch, not having a care in the world. They turned to look up at me when I ripped the knob of the front door, confusion clearly written on there faces and in there thoughts.

This could not be happening. This was all one sick joke. Everything was fine. Bella would soon walk through the door and we would all go shopping.

"Edward, are you okay man, you don't look so hot," Emmett asked, worriedly.

I completely ignored him as I was trying to figure things out in my head.

Alice then trudged through the door, with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know that the phone conversation had actually happened.

No, no, no! My Bella could not be . . . dead! That wasn't possible. We were supposed to get married soon and she was going to become a vampire, no matter how much I didn't want that fate for her. Right now, I wished she was a vampire more then ever. But, it was too late, she was gone. I would never be able to feel her warm, soft skin against my cold skin. I would never again get to watch her cheeks flood with colour when she did or said something embarrassing. I would never get to see her again. I would have to live with myself knowing that I never gave her everything she hoped for. Maybe I didn't have to live with myself. Maybe I should erase myself from the picture, along with Bella.

Jasper jumped out of his seat when he saw Alice in distress.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Maybe she found out her credit card has been maxed out," Emmett chuckled.

I looked at Alice to see how she would respond.

"No," Alice breathed.

They all became silent.

"Bella's . . . dead!"

It looked as though they didn't believe Alice at first. They looked over at me, seeing whether or not it was true. My expression must have confirmed it. We sat silently, none of us moving, talking or breathing.

All of a sudden I felt a tingling feeling go across my check. It startled me at first, but then I thought it must be the warm draft coming through the hole in the door, where the doorknob used to be.

I shook that thought out of my head and went back to thinking about everything that was happening.

Then the room felt oddly empty, like something or _someone_ was missing.

* * *


	3. Final Goodbyes

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I want to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! ****Thank you to: lolitag3, Vampiress101, -Maximum-Twilight-Ride-, Is a weirdo and proud of it, Hyper Blood Pixie, The Original Madackles, twilightfan102, Eullyne****, ****-CAUTION-dazzler, Miss FHorn, twilightnewmoon and alittlefaithinme2. Your reviews inspire me to write faster! Anyways, on to the next chapter! Please R&R!! **

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, I did not write the poem in the chapter! When I read it, it reminded me of this story, so I used it!**

_**sinister-vampire07**_

Chapter 3:

It had been two days since the crash. After I left the Cullen's house on the night they found out, I went back to the place where my life had ended. I walked by the now cleared up scene, a million thoughts buzzing in my head. Why did it have to be me? I didn't do anything to deserve this fate. I guess I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I didn't let the truck get that low on gas, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I glanced over at the newspaper stand by the gas station. I was already yesterday's news. Everyone had moved on. Everything was back to normal again. The birds were chirping, the rain was pounding on the pavement, people walked by the crash site as if nothing had ever happened. This made me panic. Was I forgotten about already?

I continued to walk. I sauntered around Forks, remembering all the good times I had here. Eventually I wandered past Charlie's house. Without thinking, I ambled up the path to the front door to the house. I found the spare key, and unlocked the door. This made me wonder how I could actually touch the door. Shouldn't dead people walk through things?

I stepped inside the house. Everything was dark. The windows were all covered by the curtains and drapes, all the lights were off, and it looked as though no one was home.

"Charlie," I called out.

No answer

I walked into the kitchen to see if he was there. That's when I found an envelope on the table. I picked it up and took out the letter that was inside. I noticed that the letter wasn't a letter at all. It was an invitation,

TO MY FUNERAL!

Well, it wasn't really a funeral; it was more of a reception to remember me by. I read the invitation just out of curiosity, my heart beating faster and faster.

To, Mr. Charlie Swan

In Loving Memory of Isabella Marie Swan

We will be hosting a reception on July 7 to look back on Bella's 18 years of life.

It will be held at our house, in our backyard. It will start at 12:00pm and go until 2:00pm.

It would be greatly appreciated if you would attend, and it would mean the world to Bella.

Sincerely, the Cullen Family

What was the date today? I went over and looked at the calendar. I felt my stomach twist into a knot. _Today_ was July 7 and it was 11:15 a.m.! It started in forty-five minutes! I dropped the card on the table and ran out the door. It would take me thirty-five minutes to get there on foot. I was lucky I had those ten extra minutes because I knew I would fall at least twice since I would be forced to run.

Forty-five minutes later

I had only managed to fall once. I got to the house with five minutes to spare. I walked around to the back of the house where the reception was being held. I was a little scared to be here, but I wanted to see how everyone was doing.

I entered the backyard and halted. There before my eyes, was my family. I saw my parents standing beside one another. Renee was weeping into Phil's shoulder. Charlie's eyes were red as if he had recently been crying. Charlie never really liked to show his emotions, especially an emotion like sadness. He hid his face trying to mask the tears that would soon fall. I saw Angela and her family, the Newton's, the Crowley's. Some people from my dad's police station were there too.

It was quite the depressing sight. Dark clouds were rolling into the grey sky, rain threatening to fall. There were seats lined up in rows. In front of the seats there was a podium, where people would make their speeches. Black roses where placed everywhere, matching the black that everyone was wearing. The only colours I could see were various shades of black and green.

Then I saw them. The Cullens were all standing beside one another talking to different people. Their white skin contrasting beautifully with their black clothing. They all had dark circles under there eyes and they all looked anguished. There was someone missing. Where was Edward? I searched over the crowd again to see if I missed him, but he wasn't there.

My heart beat rapidly as I raced toward the house to search for him. Once I got in the house I started to call his name. Even though he wouldn't hear me, it was kinda out of habit.

I looked in every room downstairs before I searched the second floor. The first place I wanted to check was his room. When I got up the stairs, his door was open enough that I could walk through. I slipped inside and saw Edward sitting on his couch, leaning forward with his hands over his face. I walked over to him slowly. He didn't move. I stood above him, watching. He lifted his head and stared at the ground. I saw a glimpse of his face and it scared the crap out of me. His skin was whiter then that of a normal vampire, his irises were black along with the dark circles under his eyes. He looked so tired and powerless. To a normal person he would still look unbelievably beautiful, but from what I was used to, he looked downright petrifying.

My eyes prickled with tears seeing him suffer so much. I wanted to touch him, and talk with him, but he would feel and hear nothing.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered. A single tear slid down my face. There was no response. He continued to stare lifelessly at the ground.

All I wanted was to let him know that I still loved him. He was here right in front of me and yet I couldn't do anything. How long would I stay like this? If this was heaven, then it was nothing like I would have expected. This felt more like hell, watching my family and friends suffer right before my eyes.

I saw a piece of paper sitting on the desk by his couch. I picked it up and examined it. It was in Edward's elegant handwriting. He must have written it himself. I started to read.

You truly were an angel

sent from God and heaven above.

Your shocking death just broke the hearts of everyone you loved.

When I found out that you had died

I thought that they were wrong.

You were so alive - and then

just like that you were gone.

A flame blown out in seconds,

Confirming out worst fears -

A light that shines no more on earth

for which we shed many tears.

But still you are my beacon

And I need you right now .

You hear all the prayers I say

Because they are answered somehow.

I wish that you could be here,

But in a way you are.

Your symbol of a rose goes everywhere with me,

so I know you can't be far.

It still is quite a shock to me

that you had to die;

But no one will forget you

And I love you; and goodbye.

I felt my legs give out and I crumpled to my knees, sobbing... finally breaking down.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD," I cried. I could literally feel my heart shattering. Tears were now gushing from my eyes.

I sat on the ground sobbing, my body shaking violently. I wanted to scream to him that I _was_ here, and there was no need to say goodbye, but to him I was dead. A tear escaped me and hit the floor. Edward's eyes flashed over to where it had fallen. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. He looked up at the ceiling as if he were checking for a leak.

In the next moment Alice stepped into the room.

"Edward, you are wanted downstairs," she said gently.

He just slumped back down to his previous position.

"I know how hard this is on you Edward, it's hard on all of us, but you just have to except that she is no longer here. Just think, she's in a place where she can't be harmed anymore.

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You have no idea what this is like Alice," he seethed, "You still_ have _Jasper! "The one thing that I loved more than anything, I can't even hold on to". "Maybe it would have been better if Carlisle never turned me all those years ago".

"Don't you dare say that," Alice ordered sternly. "If that were the case you never would have met Bella!"

"At least I wouldn't have had to see her die," he retorted.

Alice turned around in frustration and started walking back out the door.

"You better be down here in the next 5 minutes, or I'm going to send Emmett up," she threatened. "Oh . . . and you better do something about that leak in your ceiling."

I looked down at the puddle of tears in front of me. My eyes widening, finally realizing what Alice had meant.

"OH MY GOD"!

* * *


	4. Trying to Forget

**A/N: Hello Everyone!! I'm sorry it took so long to update but, my life has been super busy! I think some of you may know what I mean, since school is starting in less than a week! I kinda rushed through this chapter because I wanted to get it done! I'm sorry if it's not as interesting or as good as the other chapters but, trust me, it is about to get better! Anyways, on to the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**sinister-vampire07**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Trying to Forget

It was two weeks after the reception. The reception was the hardest thing I'd ever had to sit through in my entire life. It pained me to see everyone I loved grieve over me. The Cullens were the only ones who were not crying. Every time I glanced over at Edward, an aching lump would form in my throat and I would have to fight to hold back tears that were screaming in protest. But when Edward went up and said his speech, that was the part that made me choke up. Through the entire speech I was sobbing and gasping for air. Stupid traitor tears! I was almost glad no one could hear me.

It was so weird hearing about myself, especially when everyone was talking about me using past tense. I still wasn't completely aware that I was dead, although after seeing what happened up in Edward's room made me wonder if I actually was. Both Edward _and_ Alice had seen the puddle of tears. But, just as I had expected, they figured it was just a leak or something. Things just weren't making sense. How could they see my tears but not see me? Why was Edward not able to feel my touch and yet I could open up the door to Charlie's house? How could I still cry? The Cullens were dead and they couldn't cry. There were many questions that I didn't have the answer to. I decided that I would stay with the Cullens to try to figure things out.

For the next week I stayed at their house. The atmosphere was severely gloomy. I couldn't even imagine how Jasper would be feeling. The depressing feeling was so intense that I thought Jasper might snap. No one talked much at first, but things started to lighten up eventually. In Edward's case things were getting worse. He stayed up in his room all day and night. He never left, not even to hunt. He would pace around his room for hours at a time. I would go up to see him every once and a while. He looked even worse then when I saw him the day of the reception. His eyes were charcoal black, his irises even starting to form maroon coloured rims. The dark circles under his eyes were getting noticeably darker and his skin was getting paler. If any person saw him now they would be traumatized for life. There was nothing that was scarier then the way he looked now. I could never stay up in his room for long periods of time because just seeing the way he was, made the water works start up again. I had never seen him act, or look this way before. He was going insane.

He wasn't the only one going insane. I was also at _my_ breaking point! It infuriated me not being able to interact with anyone. Even though I was surrounded by people, well . . . vampires, I was more lonely now then I ever was! I could feel the mended holes in my heart, start to reopen again, causing pain to rip through my chest. Every time I would think of Edward sitting up in his room, another pain would scorch my heart.

XXXXXXX

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch listening intently to Rosalie, Emmett and Alice's conversation.

"Do you think he's ever going to come down from there," Emmett asked?

"I don't know," Rosalie replied, "he's been up there for a while."

"I went up to see him the other day . . . he gave one look and it scared the shit out of me," Emmett exclaimed, "It's scarred me for eternity."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the comment.

Alice's face went blank as she was having a vision.

"He's not going to be up there much longer," Alice warned.

All of a sudden you could hear Edward burst through his door, and fly down the stairs.

"I think he's finally lost it," Emmett whispered.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," I heard Edward yell.

I heard the door to Carlisle's office whip open and then slam shut.

It was several minutes until Edward came back out. Finally he emerged with a serious look on his face, Carlisle following behind him.

"Oh my God, he looks like Dracula," Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

Edward glared daggers through Emmett, which made Emmett shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I need everyone down in the living room now," Carlisle called, loud enough so that everyone in the house could hear.

In an instant everyone was gathered in the living room, sitting either on the couch or on the floor.

Carlisle stepped out in front of everyone.

"Alright, the last couple of weeks has been very hard on us all. Edward in particular has been having a rough time coping with what's happened. We all loved Bella very much and we grieve that she is no longer with us, but we have to move on . . . well, try to at least." So that brings me to this next point. I have something important to tell you."

Everyone's eyes lit up at the word important.

"I've decided that it is time for us to leave Forks."

All of their faces stayed frozen in shock.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Carlisle started, "it's becau-

I glanced over at Edward and it looked as though he was about to explode.

"Because I can't take it here anymore," Edward finished. "Everything here reminds me of her and it's driving me crazy. All of you can stay here if you want to, but I have to get out of here." His eyes were darting around, looking at all their faces, his eyes burning with an intensity a mad man would have.

"Where would we go," Rosalie demanded?

"Well, it just so happens that there is a small coven of vampires that is up in British Columbia. I was just on the phone with them and they would be happy to let us in for a while," Carlisle explained.

"When would we leave," Emmett asked?

"Me and Edward have discussed this and we think tomorrow would be appropriate."

I could not believe my ears. They were going to British Columbia? Where it was even colder than Forks?

I didn't want Edward to try to forget about me but, I didn't want to see him in agony either. I took a minute to look at my options.

Finally I decided. No matter how far he went, I would stay closely behind. I was going to go with them to British Columbia no matter how much I liked it or not!


	5. Vengeance

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is kinda a short chapter but, I think it is necessary! I'm sorry to the ones that despise Jacob Black! I just HAD to put the chapter in! Anyways, please R&R!!**

**_sinister-vampire07_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

Three Weeks Ago

The last time I saw Bella was when I was in the tent with her, and her leech boyfriend. Apparently he wasn't her boyfriend at all anymore . . . he was her fiancé! Uhhh! Just saying that word made me feel like puking. It made me sick knowing that she was going to be with him! The marriage part wasn't the only appalling thing. Eventually he would change her into . . . one of them! Thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. She would be a blood sucking, red eyed, life destroying, leech! She would no longer be clumsy, warm, shy Bella.

I continued to run swiftly through the thick emerald forest, dogging the trees that were whipping by me. I had no idea where I was going but, I loved to run. Running was like an escape from this world for me. It made my worries and anger melt away. The cool, fresh earth felt amazing underneath my paws. The smell of the moss and evergreen trees was like smelling the best French perfume. It was pure ecstasy.

"_Ummmm . . . Jake?"_

Grrrrrrr, sometimes I really hated the mind sharing thing.

"_What do you want Seth," I thought bitterly?_

"_I think you better come home quick, there's something you should see," his thoughts sounding urgent._

"_Wait, what are you doing in my house?"_

"_Billy let me in." _

I rolled my eyes. You let 'em in once and then they never leave!

"_Can you just please hurry," Seth begged._

I started to extend my stride, making me go even faster.

"_I'll be there in a few."_

It took me less than five minutes to get back home. Before I went into the house I phased back into my human self. I ran up the stairs and through the front door. When I entered, I saw Seth along with several other pack members all sitting on _my_ couch staring at _my_ TV. What was so fascinating anyway? All of theirs eyes lifted from the TV, to stare at me. They were all trying really hard to block their thoughts from me.

"What the hell is going on," I growled.

Seth was the only one that stood up.

"I think you should sit down for this," he suggested. "There is something that you should know."

"Seth, I don't think I understand."

"Just watch the TV."

Seth pressed the play button on the TV and my eyes focused in on the screen. My eyebrows furrowed when I realized what they were watching. Why on earth were they watching the news?

"_This is Breaking News coming from Forks, Washington."_ _"Isabella Swan, an eighteen year old girl, was driving to see some friends earlier this afternoon. After filling up on gas, she was pulling out of the gas station when an on coming car smashed into her truck, t-boning it. The car hit the driver's side with so much force that it crushed Isabella and trapped her inside. When authorities got there, their was no sign of her body anywhere and her truck was left in flames. The authorities assumed that she perished in the fire. She is pronounced dead."_

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widen in horror.

"_What's even stranger is the fact that the person who hit Isabella's truck was gone when authorities got there. It seems it was a hit and run situation. The hit and runner has not yet been found but, police are advising people to be on the look out."_

I could no longer listen to the news caster babble on about the murderer that killed my Bella. I was at a complete loss for words. I could feel the fire deep inside my core, start to fuel up. My hands started to tremble at my sides. I bet that leech had something to do with this. I bet he was the one who put Bella's life in danger. I knew she could never be safe around him. If she only had been with me, I never would have let this happen to her.

"_Come on Jake," Seth thought, "let's not jump to conclusions about the Cullens."_

"Quit trying to stick up for you new best friends Seth," I seethed, "I swear if you had the choice you would rather be a leech then a werewolf!" I didn't bother to say this in my head.

With that, I fled out of the room leaving the gawking pack behind. I phased before I made it off the front porch. I was more than pissed at those bloodsuckers. They had already destroyed _my_ life as well as Bella's. What more could they do? I was definitely not going to take any more chances. I had to kill them! I didn't know how I was going to do it alone but, I sure as hell wasn't going to let them keep on living! I at least had to be the one to slaughter EDWARD!

* * *


End file.
